Robin
Robin is a pegasus mare from Saurina Woods, a small, yet well-known forest just outside Tanuma. She owns a bird sanctuary there where she takes care of injured birds and regular birds who simply want a nest to sleep in. Ponies from Tanuma commonly visit her sanctuary, called Robin's Bird Shelter, to donate bits or to adopt a bird as a pet. Appearance Robin is a pegasus with a brown coat and a long red mane and tail. She is very light and taller than most of her friends. She has magenta coloured eyes and freckles alongside them. Her cutie mark is a pastel robin red breast, the bird which she is named after. Cutie Mark Robin's cutie mark is a pastel robin red breast, signifying her love for birds. Its origin dates back to when Robin was a filly. She saw the afore-mentioned bird in trouble. The little critter was the most beautiful creature Robin had ever seen. She quickly freed it from the thorns which it was tangled in and her cutie mark appeared. Since then, her love for avians has grown. Personality Robin is kind and forgiving, always willing to help a friend in need, or anypony for that matter. Many compare her to Fluttershy of Ponyville, due to their similar talents and, to an extent, appearances. Her bird sanctuary has influenced her life a lot. She can specify any species of bird, from a Mocking Jay to a Bald Eagle. After living among birds for a year, she learned a new technique to flying more bird-like. It isn't any faster, but it uses less stamina than other flight techniques. As such, she has developed a love for flying as it lets her rescue birds much easier. She wouldn't hesitate to teach anypony, in fact, Robin is known to be excited to help anypony else. History Filly Life & Cutie Mark As a filly, Robin was somewhat of an outcast. The other fillies simply didn't mix with her, nor have anything in common. She was good at flying, but others surpassed her greatly. She was determined to become better at flying, but didn't know where to start. Wandering through Saurina Forest one day, she helped a robin and earned her cutie mark. It was then that she realised that she didn't need to be the best at flying. She just had to be herself. But still, she wanted to become at least a small bit better at flying. A young robin landed on her mane and took off. Robin knew that it was her destiny, she had to follow it. As she followed the elegant bird, her flying improved. She adopted the robin as a pet and named it Scarlet. Skills TBA Relationships TBA Gallery Robin.png|Robin Robin NEW.png|Sleeping Trivia *Her name ties in with many aspects of her **Her coat is brown and she has a red mane, a similar colour to the bird **Her cutie mark is a robin **A robin helped her earn her cutie mark **She has a pet robin Category:Female Category:Mare Category:Pegasus Category:Pony